


veri sof saimmhr

by tiny_roll



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Other, SOF, nonbinary kaito, saimomoharuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_roll/pseuds/tiny_roll
Summary: they r not cis,,,
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	veri sof saimmhr

**Author's Note:**

> in this kaito uses they/them and so doez maki!!! ^-^

on a really pretty day, kaito givez maki a lil smooch,,, “waaah!!! >///‹” saiz maki. shuichi walkz in, he also wantz a lil smooch!!!! 

“kaito...may I get a smooch pleaze??” askz shuichi. 

“yes!!!u may have one (1) lil smooch bkuz i love you!!! :]” kaito givez shuichi a lil smooch!! shuichi iz veri happy. everione getz lil smoochiez!!!


End file.
